


Sunday Mornings

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason and Corey spend a lazy day together.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Morey Appreciation Week Day 5: Domesticity.

It’s rare when Mason is able to sleep in past his alarm. He rolls over on instinct, halfway out of bed before he realizes it’s Sunday and the twins aren’t home. The bed shifts beside him and he blearily rubs at his eyes, something thumping against his leg as he tries to focus. He reaches out and pats Ladybug on her head, flopping back onto the mattress to snuggle back up against the pit bull. She wriggles up his side and into his arms, tail wagging happily as she noses against his neck. It’s almost enough to lull him back to sleep, but he can smell Corey cooking in the kitchen. If his husband is going to serve him breakfast in bed, who is he to ruin it by getting up? 

He’s not aware of dozing back off. The smell of his favorite peppermint mocha creamer lures him back to the edge of consciousness. The bed shifts and he feels the heat of Corey’s body right before the chimera plasters himself against Mason’s back. Soft kisses rain down on the back of his neck and he reaches back, sliding his hands down Corey’s sides. His husband smirks and Mason rolls them, slotting one leg between Corey’s while lean legs wrap around his waist. He presses his weight down and latches onto the tantalizing pale skin, letting himself get lost in the haze of lust. 

The coffee is cold when they’re finally sated and butter has melted, making the toast soggy. Mason feeds pieces of strawberries to Corey, eyes darkening as a soft pink tongue laps the juices from his fingertips. “Minx,” he murmurs fondly. Corey grins wickedly and tilts his head up, brushing their lips softly. 

“It’s why you married me.” Corey says, leaning in and settling his head comfortably against Mason’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure I married you because of your ass.” Mason teases. Corey flicks him in the nipple, rolling his eyes up at him. 

“Five years and you still don’t know how to sweet talk a man,” Corey sighs dramatically.

“Warranty is officially out. You’re stuck with me.” Mason says gleefully, stealing a quick kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good thing I love you.” Corey bumps their noses together, smiling fondly. Mason beams in response, lifting his hand and running his fingers through Corey’s damp hair. It’s getting longer now, almost to his shoulders, and Mason loves it. Corey had complained about growing it out for two years, but Mason knows how much he likes it. The noises he makes when Mason pulls his hair are positively sinful and make his belly swoop just thinking about them.

“Love you, too.” Mason murmurs, stroking his fingers lightly down Corey’s spine. He’s about to draw him back in for another languid kiss when his phone buzzes on the nightstand, Liam’s ringtone alerting them to an incoming text. “Vacation over,” Mason sighs as he reaches for his phone. “They’re bringing the girls in twenty.”

“Shower time.” Corey says, lifting up and stretching as he gets up from the bed. Mason’s all too satisfied when his husband slowly shuffles toward the bathroom, bruises from Mason’s fingers still printed across his ass. He moves the breakfast tray onto the bedside table and follows to the bathroom, joining Corey in waiting for the water to warm up. 

“You think Liam and Theo loaded the girls up with sugar?” Mason asks, sticking his hand under the spray to check the temperature before peeling back the shower curtain. 

“Not if they know what’s good for them,” Corey says, stepping over the lip of the tub. “I want to keep enjoying a lazy day with you.”

“We can make a pillow fort in the living room and put on Disney movies.” Mason suggests as he grabs the loofah and lathers it with body wash. “I think we still have a bag or two of movie popcorn we could make.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Smiling, Corey leans into him and lets Mason clean the both of them up. As much as they want to take their time and explore one another, time won’t allow for it. They’ve got to be quick if they want to set things up before the girls get home. They set up a plan to divide and conquer, Mason agreeing to find all the pillows and blankets while Corey gets everything else ready to roll. It includes bringing in Ladybug from where Corey had put her outside, Mason discovers. He’s not too upset by it. The sex had been worth it.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rings as Corey is hanging string lights from their living room fort. Mason barely manages to unlock the door before it’s being thrown open by two rambunctious seven year old girls who immediately wrap their arms around him. “Daddy!” 

“My little angels,” Mason beams and settles a hand on each head, looking down fondly. “Were you good for Uncle Liam and Uncle Theo?”

“Yeah! Uncle Theo took us roller blading and to the arcade and he beat Uncle Liam’s high score!” Amaya exclaims, whipping her head around to grin back at her uncles. Theo grins smugly and steps around them, setting their backpacks down on the floor. Liam follows, rolling his eyes at Mason as he stands beside his husband. 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it. Amaya, why don’t you take Sophie and go see what Papa has in the living room for you? I think you’ll like the surprise.” Mason says. He doesn’t need to say it twice. The twins exchange an excited look and scurry away, leaving the adults to talk. “I really owe you guys for this. Thank you,” he says sincerely.

“They were great.” Liam says, smiling fondly. “Best goddaughters ever. Anytime you need us to watch them, let us know.”

“Did you and Corey enjoy a weekend to yourselves?” Theo asks, wrapping his arms around Liam from behind and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“It was perfect. We gave each other massages yesterday and binge watched Netflix all afternoon. I’m pretty sure we’ve only left the bed to shower and make food.” Mason admits, chuckling softly. “He made me breakfast in bed this morning. We thought we’d keep the lazy streak going with the girls and so we’ve got a fort in the living room. Disney movies and popcorn is the plan.”

“Sounds fun,” Liam tells him. “We’ll leave you to it.”

“You guys have a good afternoon. We still on for dinner tomorrow night?” Mason asks as they step toward the door. 

“We’ll bring the wine and the dessert.” Liam promises as Theo nods his head. Mason sees then out and locks up, carrying the girls’ book bags to the bottom of the stairs to be carried up for later. When he gets to the living room, his heart swells at the sight before him. Corey is settled back on the pile of pillows set up against the foot of the couch and Sophie is curled into one side, Amaya on his other. Ladybug is curled up across his husband’s legs and her tail thumps happily at the sight of him. Corey has the remote in hand and he has the first movie ready to go. 

“Sophie, come here. Let’s give daddy some room,” Corey coaxes softly. She nods and squirms halfway into Corey’s lap, giving Mason the opportunity to crawl into the space beside Corey. He kisses him on the cheek and Sophie settles between them, tiny hand sliding into Mason’s as the movie begins. Wrapped up in the comfort of a blanket fort with his family surrounding him, Mason’s pretty sure he has the best life in the world. He wouldn’t trade lazy days like this for anything. 


End file.
